Knock It Off!
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Ukitake is coming to inspect the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya is stressed because he needs to pass. Matsumoto decides to do him a favor to take the stress away. Little do they know, that this little act just adds to the problem. HitsuMatsu. M for sexual content.


* * *

This fanfic came into my mind when me and my friends were in health class. This idea has been in my mind for days and I gotta get it out. Plus I got a request from a viewer who wishes to remain anonymous. I hope you all like this. Rated M for sexual reference.

Forgive me if it's not any good, I've never written this kind of story. Oh well, what's the harm in trying, ne?

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Knock It Off!**_

Hitsugaya sat in his office with a giant stack of paperwork crowding his desk. And again, his lazy lieutenant was late.

His lieutenant who was also his girlfriend. Hard to believe. In the beginning he thought he was never going to be able to work with Matsumoto, now he's in love with her, go figure.

He sighed, she was two hours late. Honestly, this always happens, why should it surprise him?

"Oh Taicho!!" She sang as she burst through the door. He gave her a glare. "What's that look for?" She asked. "You're late again! And today is not the day for you to be screwing around!" He growled. She giggled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said. "Oh don't get so melodramatic. I'm aware that Ukitake is coming over this afternoon." She said.

"Then sit down and help me out here." He said and went back to his paper. "You're being very uptight today. I mean, more than usual." She pouted.

"I have every right to be, Ukitake is coming for inspection, everything has to be in order. Which is why I need you to help out by checking the files to be sure everything's in order." He tried to sound calmer but it wasn't working.

Today was Soul Society's yearly inspection. The day when Ukitake goes to each Division and checks how well everything is going. These days, everything had to be absolutely perfect or else they'd start cracking down and sending people over to make 'improvements' on the squads.

Naturally, Hitsugaya didn't like the idea, so he always acted a little more rough with his commands so that he wouldn't have to deal with Yamamoto's shinigami coming and taking over his Division.

"Taicho, I'm sure everything's fine. You've been going over the files all week. I know because it's taken your attention away from me." She said and turned away.

"Now don't start. Your just stalling now." He snorted.

"Fine. I'll check the files. But I get to say 'I told you so' when Ukitake says everything's great, like he did last year." She scoffed and went to look through the drawers in the bookshelf.

"Last year we weren't fooling around by doing things in the office after hours and scattering a couple of files!" He said with red on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah!" She remembered. "That was fun." She laughed and went back to digging in the files.

He just snorted. She was always care-free whenever it came to discussing... intimate moments. The very thought made the red come back to Hitsugaya's cheeks.

"Hey, I think we have a missing file." She said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "What?!"

"I don't see that file that had the mission to the living realm in it. It's supposed to be in this drawer isn't it?" She bent down and dug in the drawer below the one she was just in. "I don't see it in here either." She muttered and opened the one below that one. Bending lower.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but watch as she bent lower and lower. He could only imagine what she looked from the front. Whoa! Hold on, back up a second. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now! Too much to do today to think of... _that_ of all things!

"Aha! Found it, I just put it in the wrong drawer." She cheered and placed it safely in the top drawer. "Good." He murmured and tried really hard to go back to his paperwork.

"Now let's see. The files are all organized and in order. What about the closet, better make sure I didn't leave sake bottles in there." She laughed as she walked over to the closet.

"You hid the sake bottles in the closet?!" He asked. "Only once or twice." She said casually. Even though she did it more than that.

She opened the door and began looking through the closet. "I don't see any down here, what about up on the top shelves?" She wondered aloud. Because her captain was so short, it was clever to hide them where he couldn't reach.

She stood on her tiptoes as she reached both her arms up and moved empty boxes around to see if there were any stray bottles.

Hitsugaya looked up and he knew he shouldn't have. With her arms up the way they were, he could see the shape of her breasts more clearly. Dammit! Why did the closet have to face that direction?!

He put his hands over his eyes and let out a low groan. Today was not his day. Too much stimulation. Why did she always have to be so damn... inviting?!

But then again, when had he ever reacted this way.

After the thousands of times she's hugged him before, he never thought anything of it except it was annoying and deadly. Now he's beginning to think a little more about it. A little too much about it.

He shook all thoughts away and concentrated on the paperwork. There was too much of it, and so little time left. Ukitake was going to make his inspections of the 10th Division in about an hour.

How in the hell was he going to finish this giant stack in an hour?! He had to get up at the crack of dawn to do the two giant stacks he had done before starting on the third and final stack.

He was sleep deprived, and his lieutenant was too distracting. How could this get any worse?

"Taicho." His gaze snapped up and his lieutenant was looking at him with a worried stare. "What is it?" He asked. "I tried getting your attention, but you were ignoring me." She said. "Sorry, what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked calmly.

"I just looked through the closet. No bottles. Files are in order, and I just checked to see the Division's in their places for the inspection." Dang, he was really deep in thought.

"Good, would you help by taking at least a quarter of this stack and doing it?" He asked. She smiled. "I suppose, but you owe me big for it." She said with a wink as she took off some of the stack and carried it to her desk. He just snorted. She sat down and pulled out the first page.

About twenty minutes later she dropped her pen. The peace and quiet was very soothing for Hitsugaya and then that damn pen had to fall.

It wasn't the noise that made him uneasy. It was when his busty lieutenant leaned over and picked it up. She showed off too much cleavage. This caused a very bad feeling to come up in his lower regions. Now she was just teasing him!

_Dammit!!_ He cursed in his head. This was just not his day.

He took a couple deep breaths and went back to his paperwork. After twenty more minutes, Matsumoto finished the paperwork she took, and Hitsugaya still had about ten sheets to go.

"Done!" She sighed and leaned back in the chair, stretching.

"With only twenty minutes to spare." She said, glancing at the clock on the wall. She got up and walked over to her Taicho's desk, noting that he was almost done. She stood behind him.

"You know you don't have to finish all the paperwork, you can stop and finish them after the inspection." She suggested as she leaned over his shoulder.

"No way, I can finish ten pages in twenty minutes." He said. She noted that he looked a little stiff.

She put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them, causing him to stiffen even more.

"Rangiku, what're you doing?" He asked, more like groaned. "You're too tense, you need to lighten up. I can't have you stressed too much on inspection day." She said with a smile and rubbed harder and he couldn't help but let out a groan.

She took it as a signal that he was liking it. She rubbed his shoulders, his neck and even went down his back. It actually started working. He felt more calm and was able to get through another four pages. Only six more to go.

She leaned forward and began kissing his cheek. It was really hard to ignore and hold back the urge to kiss her back. If he did, he wouldn't stop. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

Then she went a little far when she began to rub her hands down his chest and over his stomach. "I know your trying to help, but this is really distracting now." He said as calmly as possible, trying not to let out another groan.

She just chuckled. "I think you could use a distraction." She smiled widely and then disappeared. He looked around and she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Rangiku? Where'd you go?" He called. No answer.

Then his answer came when he felt something tug at his sash that held up his hakama, which caused him to jump in his seat. "What the?" He looked down and Rangiku was under the desk.

"Rangiku! What the hell are you doing?!" He shrieked when he realized what she was about to do. "I'm doing you a favor." She said and undid his sash.

Okay. So there were two sides of Toshiro's mind at that moment.

Side number one; the smart side that said to pull her out from under there and say no. But then there was side number two; the side that was taken over by pure desire that wanted her to. Unfortunately, side number two was louder and more dominating.

"It looks like you were ahead of me..." She giggled. He noticed that maybe he had gotten a little too excited from watching her earlier.

_Ah to hell with it! _

There went any sense or intelligence.

He groaned as she took hold of him. One hand clenched onto the edge of the desk, while the other clenched into a fist. He leaned his head over the desk, shutting his eyes tightly.

The way her hands move over him just drove him crazy. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. If he did, it was all over for him.

Then it got harder for him when she put her lips at his tip and took him in. He stifled as much of the moan as possible. Too much came out because he heard her chuckle under the desk. His length suddenly felt rigid and hard.

He dropped his chin to the desk and his hand clenched harder onto the desk. His other hand was about to draw blood. God she knew how to drive him crazy. The way she suckled him and used her tongue was so mind racking that he was just about to drag her out and take her.

She moved slowly, yet fast enough to send tremors of pleasure through him. Her hot breath made his length throb as she moved, often pulling away to lick up and down his shaft.

He let out a loud groan as she massaged his lower regions and took him back into her mouth.

He then felt someone's reiatsu coming towards the door. And thankfully it wasn't Ukitake. But that didn't mean it wasn't just as bad.

"Rangiku..." He choked. "Stop, someone's coming!" He urged, his words mixed with a moan. But she didn't stop. He put his hands on her shoulders to try and push her off. "Rangiku, knock it off, somebody is coming!" He said in a more commanding voice, but it was disguised by the groan that mixed with it.

She still wouldn't stop, and he tried pushing her away but she used her teeth to lightly press down on him and he groaned loudly and dropped his hands.

_She'll pay for that later..._ He thought darkly.

Suddenly the office door flew open. "Shiro, I need to talk to you!" It was Hinamori, and she sounded really upset. Toshiro looked towards the door and put on a straight face, although it was hard to when you got your lieutenant stroking you under the table.

Good thing you could see under the desk from the front. "Y-Yes Hinamori, what can I do for you?" He choked, it was hard to talk without groaning.

"I need to talk to you about something!" She huffed and stormed in and plopped down on the couch. "S-Something the matter?" He asked. He reached down and tried pushing Rangiku away again, but she simply ignored it and kept going.

"I should say so! Izuru didn't show up for our date today! He stood me up!" She said through clenched teeth, her fists gripped the edge of the couch.

"I-I'm sure h-he had a good reason." He said. He put his elbow on the desk and rested his chin on his hand. That would help hold in the moans that kept trying to escape.

"He better have a good reason! We were supposed to go out to the meadow east of northern district for a picnic to celebrate our Division's passing of the inspections!" She explained.

"M-Maybe his inspection d-didn't go well." He suggested. It was hard to keep the straight face, especially when Rangiku was licking up and down him again. He let out a sigh which turned into a moan really fast. He immediately closed his mouth.

"He would've sent a hell butterfly if it didn't go well! I should just face the truth. He stood me up, he doesn't love me anymore." He could see little tears in the corners of her eyes.

"H-Hinamori, have you tried l-looking for him?" He asked.

"No, I was too angry to go looking for him." She answered. "Th-Then why come to me? I-I don't know where he is." He bit his lip to keep from groaning. Rangiku began to move faster.

"I was actually hoping Rangiku-san was here so I could ask her. Where is she by the way?" Hitsugaya grimaced when she asked. He couldn't exactly say she was under the desk giving him a blow job, could he?

"Sh-She's out doing Nanao-fukutaicho a favor." He answered. Rangiku chuckled quietly. _Oh I'm doing somebody a favor alright..._ She thought.

"Oh, well, maybe I should just wait until she gets back." She looked like she was in thought. Hitsugaya got a little panicked. She can't stay and wait for someone who is right here under the desk!

He had to think of something and fast before he exploded either mentally... or physically.

"A-Actually, I think y-you should g-go and find Kira and talk it out with him. F-Find out why he didn't show up." He suggested. She took the thought in. She let out a thoughtful sigh.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should. I'm sure he has a good reason for standing me up. After all, he's never done this sort of thing before, so I shouldn't be so hard on him. Thanks Shiro-chan!" She smiled and hopped up.

He would corrected her, but right now, he was pinching himself to keep from moaning again. "I'm going to go find him and talk it out with him!" She cheered and skipped out of the office.

Hitsugaya let out a long-held groan and sank into his chair.

_Well done Taicho..._ Rangiku thought. She then started to massage his testis with one hand and his lower shaft with the other.

He caught his breath and plopped his head on the desk, his fist beat down onto the desk. Too much, too much for him to handle.

He struggled to lift his head and looked up at the clock. Ukitake was scheduled to arrive there in four minutes!

"R-Rangiku, you gotta s-stop! Ukitake will be here a-any minute." He groaned, but she had absolutely no intention of stopping. She was going to keep going until she made him come.

_Dammit! She won't knock it off! I can't hold it in much longer...!_ He thought. His fists clutched the edges of the desk and he felt like his teeth were going to crumble into dust because he was clenching them so hard.

_**I don't know about you, but I think this is very relaxing...**_ Hyourinmaru said casually. _Shut up! I don't need your two cents!_ Hitsugaya roared.

Then he felt it. Two things actually. First, he felt Ukitake's reiatsu approaching the door. Second, he felt the end reaching him lower half.

"Ukitake is here! Knock it _off_!" He said through clenched teeth. But she could feel him reaching his point, so she wasn't going to stop.

"Dammit!" He cursed. Ukitake's reiatsu got to the door and he saw it open slowly. Too slowly for his taste. God the world was against him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho! I'm here for your inspection!" Ukitake said cheerfully as he strolled in. "H-Hello Ukitake-taicho." Hitsugaya greeted with a nervous smile, it was hard to keep it from turning into a face that gave away what his lieutenant was doing.

"So how are you today?" Ukitake asked.

_**Turned on because I got my lieutenant pleasing me under the desk...**_ Hyourinmaru answered in Hitsugaya's head.

"I-I'm fine." He answered as casually as he could manage. "You sure, because you look a little flushed, and your cheeks are really red. Oh wait, lemme guess. Inspection jitters?" Ukitake asked.

"Y-Yeah, inspection jitters." He said through his teeth. Rangiku was moving faster again.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you a good review. After all, yours is always one of the divisions with the best marks. It' divisions like 11th that I'm scared of. Once Ikkaku tried to bribe me to give them a good review. Ha!" He laughed.

Hitsugaya laughed but it mostly sounded like a heady groan.

"Okay, let's get started. So where's Matsumoto-san?" Again, he grimaced, he hated that question right now. His lips were betraying him and wanted to let out 'she's under the desk'.

"She's off running a favor for Nanao-fukutaicho." He repeated. "Oh. I guess she doesn't need to be here then." Ukitake got out his clipboard.

"Okay, 10th Division's inspection form. Here it is." He murmured and began looking around the room.

"Office is perfectly spotless, not a trace of dirt or stains." He marked on the clip board. It was funny because there were stains _under_ the couch from when Rangiku spilled her sake bottles when she was intoxicated.

Ukitake walked to the drawer that Rangiku was digging in earlier. He was moving too slow for Hitsugaya's liking.

He looked through the drawers and closed them back up. "Files are neatly organized and together." He marked the clipboard again. He walked to the closet and opened it.

He scanned it from top to bottom. Carefully moving a couple of items around to look behind them. "Closet supplies is neatly set up and prepared." He marked the board again. "And the squad members are working outside." He added another mark to the board.

"Okay. Now that the visual inspection is done. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions. Standard procedure, you know? Just like last year." Ukitake walked back to the front of Hitsugaya's desk.

"Okay, first question. How well are you working with your lieutenant?" He asked. That's right, Ukitake didn't know they were dating yet. Hardly anyone knew. He wasn't sure if anyone knew.

"Ran-Matsumoto is a very good lieutenant, I don't see me working with anyone else." Wow, he actually made it through a sentence without studdering his words.

"Ah, very good. A good relationship between captain and lieutenant is very important. It effects the influence on the squad. Very good." Ukitake made another mark.

"Next question. Have you had any problems with any squad members?" Hitsugaya made a face to make it look like he was thinking. "Uh, nope. N-No problems." He answered cooly.

"Good. Last question. Oh wait, that's for your lieutenant to answer. I was going to ask how she felt about working with you, but I already know the answer." He smiled and made a few more marks on the board.

"Okay, that's it. Inspection is over. You pass with flying colors." Ukitake said with a grin. "G-Good. Th-Thanks Ukitake-taicho." Hitsugaya said. Pressure began to build in his groin area and felt Rangiku suckle harder. It was hard to stifle a moan.

"Alright, that's all, I guess-" "Taicho!!" Kiyone and Sentaro burst in, at each others' necks. "Taicho! Sentaro lost the inspection papers for the 11th and 12th Divisions!" Kiyone shrieked. "No, it was Kiyone! She lost them when she spilled the folder with the papers in it!" He shouted.

Those two always gave Hitsugaya a headache. But right now it wasn't his head that was aching.

"Alright calm down you two, now when was the last time you saw the papers?" Ukitake asked calmly.

"When Kiyone spilled the folder." Sentaro muttered and gained a smack to the back of his head. "No! You lost it when you crumbled those old reports! I think you crumbled them up with those reports!" Kiyone shouted. "Did not!" Sentaro shouted back.

They growled at each other before going at each other again. Ukitake tried breaking them up. Again. Hitsugaya payed no mind to them and concentrated on keeping quiet as Rangiku moved faster and faster.

He bit down on his lip to hold in all sound that built in his throat. His nether regions were getting ready to climax. He should've stopped her when he had the chance. Good god, he was about to release.

Her tongue went all around and her hot breath engulfed his rigid shaft that was about to explode.

"Kiyone lost them!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" Did not! Did not! Did not!!"

Hitsugaya let out a giant scream as he released everything he had been building up into Rangiku mouth. He put his hands over his face and panted a few times. All that and it was finally over.

Rangiku's mouth left him and she was even nice enough to clean him up and put him back into his hakama and tie his sash.

He removed his hands to find Ukitake, Kiyone, and Sentaro looking at him with a shocked look.

"I-I am aorry Hitsugaya-taicho." Ukitake said. "Y-Yeah, we're sorry too, we didn't realize we were disturbing you. We apologize and hope you forgive us." Kiyone said and bowed. When she saw Sentaro still straight she pulled him down to bow too.

"Oh no, it's just that, inspections aren't exactly the best time to host an argument in my office." Hitsugaya said through a sigh, which was finally normal. No moans or groans mixed in.

"What's going on in here?" Everyone turned to see none other than Matsumoto Rangiku standing in the doorway. Hitsugaya looked under the desk, nothing was there.

When the hell did she leave, and how did she get there without being noticed?! And how can she look so normal?!

"Honestly Taicho, I leave you for about half an hour to do Nanao-chan a favor and your screaming at ukitake-taicho. Shame shame." She said with a frown and waved a finger.

He shot her a glare that said 'you're so dead!'. She just smirked.

"Actually it's our fault, we shouldn't have been fighting here. Inspection week is a very stressful time. We apologize again." Kiyone said.

"Not a problem." Hitsugaya said. "Well then, come on Kiyone, Sentaro, let's go see if we can find those inspection sheets for 11th and 12th Divisions." Ukitake said and walked to the door. Rangiku stepped aside so they could go.

"Thank you for your time, and congratulations on passing you inspection." Ukitake said with a smile and walked out the door, with Kiyone and Sentaro following close behind.

Hitsugaya got up and walked to the door and shut it. Rangiku walked over to the side of the couch. "Ah! Inspection's over! And we passed. Isn't that great Taicho?" She asked.

He didn't answer. "Hmm? Taicho?" She called. She heard the click of the door lock. He just locked the office door. She suddenly found herself on th couch with her Hitsugaya on top of her.

"T-Taicho?" She couldn't help but gasp when his lips were suddenly crushing hers. A soft moan built in her throat as he lay on top of her and molded his lips with hers.

"You're gonna get it now. Do you know how much you drive me crazy? Let's see how you like it..." He said playfully in her ear, but his voice had a dark tone somewhere in there.

She knew she was in trouble...

And a few minutes later, a few members of the division knew it too...

* * *

OMG! I can't believe I actually wrote this! I was blushing throughout this whole thing! I have never ever written anything this perverted in my life! Oh well, now I've had the experience. It actually feels good. A new experience. Maybe I'll make more in the future.

That actually depends on what you readers think though. So review if you liked it, no flamers please. It was my first perverted fic. Thanks so much for reading. -Bows-

Laterz! RedPearlVoice.

* * *


End file.
